


I Want You To [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Steve can take a lot more than Bucky thinks.





	I Want You To [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i want you to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180791) by [vers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vers/pseuds/vers). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/k949dhk6x5rccgu/I_Want_You_To.mp3/file>


End file.
